Believe in Myself
by Fate Hedgehog
Summary: My first attempt at doing a songfic. This one's dedicated to Gatomon's life and partially from her POV. R


****

Believe in Myself

[Fate Hedgehog][1]

This song is taken from the video game - _Sonic Adventure_ - originally as the Theme of Tails (Miles). The fanfic part somewhat overtakes the song but then, eh? What the hey…this is my first try at a songfic. Have pity.

--Fate--

Salamon just slumped there wretched in Myotismon's cell under lock and key. She strained to stand on her own four…then on only two…paws but the pain was just too much for her to completely sit upright. Covered in scars and scorching, Myotismon hadn't taken it easy on her when she didn't agree. Then, he didn't go easy on her when she did anyway so she thought that it might not matter. He just kept constantly griping about 'her eyes'. He detested the way she looked at him but it was almost too involuntary to look at him with 'evil eyes' whenever she saw him. _He doesn't even trust me_, Salamon thought to herself in her own pity, _I'm at his mercy and he thinks that!? It's not my fault I have these eyes._ She just lay there on the towel she had been given tending to the wounds that she could reach on herself, using only the primitive feline response she could for them: licking them and hope she cleaned out any sort of infection. Life was a struggle; one that she couldn't let go of even if she wanted to.

__

When I'm alone in my chair, I just go about wishing:

I wan'na be strong. I really wan'na be trusted.

She looked-up as she heard the gate to the chamber she was in creak open from around the corner and the faint light from the room supplement her own room's. She was shivering, not from the foreboding 'lesson' she would be receiving nor from the pain that she was already in but instead from the presence of the person who was entering. At this point in her life - after months of this torture - all the creepy Myotismon wanted in her servitude. She didn't care for anything right now; she was in so much physical and emotional pain she couldn't hold out any further.

__

When all alone in my bed, I just go about yearning:

I wan'na be cool. I'll soar on to be like you.

As many times as before when the gates opened, she had though of escape. But just as they opened the sinister, dark form of Myotismon would hover into the room, complimenting his own darkness with its. The cage opens as usual and Salamon is herded out like a stick by two ghost Bakemon. Immediately settling her vision on Myotismon, she couldn't help but look at him in the way she always had - her 'evil eyes'. And the follow-up was almost immediate as it was beginning to become: Myotismon's CRIMSON LIGHTNING would crash left and right and left and right again. Each time it landed, the poor Salamon would get more and more scars, some very serious wounds at times. The blood felt cold as it ran down her back from the gashes. It was at this point that Salamon couldn't take anymore of anything: her life was at stake. When today's 'session' was over, she'd turn herself over in unintentional servitude. She could do nothing else.

__

But that's not something I'd do so easily

This is not something my way, my style. 

I've got'ta get a hold on my life!

Almost decades had past. Salamon had long since Digivolved to her Champion form - Gatomon - and was now a very loyal servant to Myotismon. She couldn't free herself even if she tried. She and Myotismon had recently ventured forth into the human world to find and destroy the legendary eighth child before the rest of the Digi-destined could find them. And that was what Gatomon had thought she had done.

Just across a roof-top and through a telescope, Gatomon saw the form of the person - a young human girl named Kari - whom she had been stalking for a day now with the intuition that SHE was the eighth child. The problem was that every time she got close to the girl to destroy her something held her back; it wasn't like her that much anymore to be afraid of something that simple. It was much more like the feeling she had when she tried to recall her past. It was nothing but a blur to her anymore. She could only remember back to the times of the painful tortures she felt under the first months of Myotismon…and sulk staring at physical scars that had not, and would never, go away. She longed more-so for her freedom than anything else but didn't know if it were blind loyalty to Myotismon or if it were fear - actual fear - that held her from breaking away.

Little did she know that answers to her problems would some be swooping in as Wizardmon - a long-rime friend to her - was lowering to land on the roof-top. "Thinking about the 'good-old days'?" She just scowled and told him off although she knew he was just trying to help her; none of her days she could recall were ever 'good'.

__

I wan'na fly high

So I can reach the highest of all the heavens.

Somebody will be 

Waiting for me so I have got to fly higher!

Got'ta keep going;

Everything is a brand new challenge for me.

I will believe in myself

This is the only start for me!

And come a day later, a lot had happened so fast! Wizardmon had found the missing Digivice and had help Gatomon remember that she was the legendary eighth Digimon to Kari. Myotismon had then taken her captive when she and Wizardmon had gone to steal the Crest of Light from his lair. Wizardmon was lost, gone. Now she had her chance for her better life she wanted, to actually have a purpose, it was kept from her while she was helpless - unwillingly helping Myotismon find the eighth child from a queue of them he had subdued from the populace. 

__

"This one?"

"No…that's not this one."

"Okay, move it along; next!"

"No, not her either."

"Remember: if you lie to me, Gatomon, I'll simply destroy them all!"

Her dreams of always wanting to help out some, find her past and make things better as she had hoped when she first learn about her legendary role, had turned so quickly into a copy of the nightmare the rest of her life had been!

__

When I'm alone in my sleep, I just go about dreaming:

I see my face, I'm having the famed adventure.

Her hopes had dropped even more that day when she had heard first-hand from Demidevimon that the eighth child had been found and taken. And she was flown over with much haste by Myotismon himself and his bat calvary to inspect the chosen one. She hoped that it wasn't really…yes, yes, it was Kari. She gave herself up? Not one of the most wise things to do, and she probably knew it too…

__

"Little girl, do you know what I'm gon'na do to you?"

"I-I have a clue."

"(amused) The why you'd turn yourself in?"

"Because you hurting some many people! (pause; and then meeker) Someone had to stop you from hurting innocent people…"

…but it was one of the most self-less things she had seen in her lifetime. Gatomon wiggled free of Myotismon's enormous grip and quickly jumped in-front of Kari to protect her. She knew that it was almost useless though: she wouldn't be able to stand up to the brute. She needed to be stronger; Digivolve and then she might stand some chance but…she…didn't…know…how…

She had to do this herself. There's nothing anyone else could do for her.

__

If I just follow you I will not see the light

Now's my time to find my way through this life.

I'm trying so hard to be strong!

Myotismon had taken her and Kari out onto a ledge outside the building, and all the Digi-destined had converged on the spot to stop him. But even combined their powers were not enough to hold him off. Wizardmon had rejoined the fight on Gatomon's side but had been knocked aside when he had tried. Angemon and him were the only two who had gotten anything through and damaged Myotismon. But they still weren't good enough.

__

"That's all? I'm bored, Digi-destined. GRISLY WING!"

When the attack was fired before my eyes and right at Kari and I, I though this was the end. The only good part of my life that I learned the truth among all the lies towards the end. But the end coming to us was short-lived: Wizardmon had gotten up enough energy and threw himself in-front of the blow before it hit us. He fell with the fall and we quickly huddled over him.

__

"Thank-you, Gatomon, I have nothing to regret. If it weren't for you my life would have no meaning."

His last words echoed through-out my mind! I couldn't believe it: all along, through my life I HAD a true friend and not seen it before…AND NOW HE WAS GONE! I turned to face Myotismon in a fury and just caught out of the side of my eye, the Digi-destined named Tai throwing a lit Digivice to Kari. When it reached her hand, I felt a sudden radiance - a massive, glowing force - emanating from me and I burst into raw energy and light! And a second later I emerged as my true form - the shine hidden long ago below the dust and scratches of my life. I was Angewomon!

__

I wan'na fly high

So I can reach the highest of all the heavens.

Somebody will be 

Waiting for me so I have got to fly higher!

Got'ta keep going;

Everything is a brand new challenge for me.

I will believe in myself

This is the only start for me!

Facing Myotismon I gave him only one ultimatum: _How do you justify yourself?!_

He just smirked and tried to fire one of his attacks at me. SO much raging power I felt now - much more powerful than anything I've ever felt, more than I probably ever would again - I barely had to lift my hands above my head and my new attack had weakened him. 

__

Many things help me out.

"Give your power to Angewomon!"

That was what I heard. I haven't heard anyone put their trust in me for so long, actually 'never' is an eternity. And then all the rest of the Digi-destined's Digimon Ultimate forms gave their attacks' power to me.

__

"GIGA BLASTER!"

"WING BLADE!"

"HORN BUSTER!"

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!"

"FLOWER CANNON!"

"WOLF CLAW!"

"HAND OF FATE!"

In return, I help them.

So much power now - so much more excess from what I had before - all I could think of right now is to end this war! My new friends had given all their trust and put it behind me. No more loses! This ends here and now! _This one is for you, Wizardmon!_

There are certain things I can do…

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

As I drew back my attack at the weakened Myotismon, I looked back over my life looking for something that I had that said I wasn't becoming him by doing this. I barely started when I found one reason and then many, many more…I just let go of the arrow!

As the energy blade of my attack ripped through Myotismon's chest like nothing, he jumped backwards in defeat. A scream from the once powerful, once omnipotent, all-the-time malevolent monster in my life, a burst of energy and then a small explosion. Myotismon was no more. It was over; it was done.

__

And things that only I can do.

We reviled in our victory for a moment and then we had to abandon ship when the building we were on couldn't stand-up to our beating any further. And yes, at that moment I did say…think…and mean 'we'. I belonged to a team now; I belonged to a real family.

__

No one's alone!

I de-Digivolved back into Gatomon. My reconciliation was complete.

__

I wan'na fly high

So I can reach the highest of all the heavens.

Somebody will be 

Waiting for me so I have got to fly higher!

Got'ta keep going;

Everything is a brand new challenge for me.

I will believe in myself

This is the only start for me!

While everyone started to completely congratulate themselves and me especially, I noticed Kari and the kid - TK - with the Patamon looking skywards. I looked-up at why too and was horrified on first sight. When Myotismon had taken control of the city, he had embedded it in a fog bank that reminded me much of my mind when I had tried to remember my past long just days ago - mists and phantoms.

__

"Look everybody! The fog's getting thicker!"

"Wha!? That's impossible! We've defeaten Myotismon!"

"Could we of…uh, somehow made him stronger?"

Once again, a strange but reminiscent feeling over-came me: fear, the friend's friend and the fiend's ally. I backed up and gripped Kari's leg protectively not knowing whether I was fearing for only her sake as well as mine…or for everyone's sake. This sign told me: things we just beginning…

__

I will believe in myself

This is the only start for me!

[Legal Mumbo-Jumbo: I do not own Digimon, I do not own [Fanfiction.net][2], nor do I own _Sonic Adventure_ or any of its songs; of course, I'd love to own them if I had the chance to…]

   [1]: fate445687@aol.com
   [2]: fanfiction.net



End file.
